The 3D Original SpongeBob Stewie Griffin Computer 2000 Pants Movie Credits
Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A''' '''Cartoon Network Production In Association with Fuzzy Door Productions Cartoon Network Studios A''' '''Seth MacFarlane Film Seth MacFarlane Carlos Alazraqui Grey DeLisle Keith Ferguson Richard Horvitz Phil LaMarr Jeff Glen Bennett Casting by Collette Sunderman Music by Walter Murphy Costume Designer Mark Osborne Visual Effects Supervisors David Wigforss Ernest Chan Edited by Christopher Hink Production Designer Alan Smart Director of Photography Keith Lowry Executive Producers Maxwell Atoms Seth MacFarlane Mike Roth Producer Craig McCracken Written by C.H. Greenblatt Maxwell Atoms Directed by Lindsey Pollard ' ' CN CARTOON NETWORK The 3D Original SpongeBob Stewie Griffi COMPUTER 2000 PANTS MOVIE created by Maxwell Atoms Seth MacFarlane Mike Roth spongebob soaks it up ' ' Story by''' '''Merriwether Williams Craig McCracken Written by C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Dave Wasson Erik Wiese Storyboard Directors C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Storyboard Artists Carson Kugler Kurt Dumas Kent Osborne Cherry Chevapravatdumrong By Mike Roth Tom King Animation Directors Tom Yasumi Lindsey Pollard Directed by Maxwell Atoms Seth MacFarlane Mike Roth Producer CRAIG McCRACKEN Line Producer MARK O'HARE Art Director BOB BOYLE Production Manager JACKIE BUSCARINO Production Assistants SHAID HAMID MICHELLE BRYAN Voices SpongeBob, Narrator, Gary SETH MacFARLANE Patrick CARLOS ALAZRAQUI Squidward GREY DeLISLE Mr. Krabs KEITH FERGUSON Plankton RICHARD HORVITZ Sandy JEFF GLEN BENNETT Mrs. Puff PHIL LaMARR Karen DEE BRADLEY BAKER Pearl KYLE MASSEY Patchy MAXWELL ATOMS Potty MIKE ROTH Narrator TARA STRONG Hans LARA JILL MILLER Doctor CRAIG McCRACKEN Squilliam TOM KENNY Larry JOHN DiMAGGIO Man-Ray CANDI MILO Mermaid Man PAMELA ALDON Barnacle Boy SEAN MAQUETTE Gary MARK HAMILL Casting and Recording Directors KRIS ZIMMERMAN COLLETTE SUNDERMAN Recording Studio Manager KARIE GIMA PHAM Recording Engineer ROBERT SERDA Animation Directors TOM YASUMI ANDREW OVERTOOM JULI HASHIGUCHI Storyboard Supervisors SHERM COHEN MR. LAWRENCE Storyboarded by TOM BERNARDO C.H. GREENBLATT MAXWELL ATOMS ALEX ALMAGUER Character Designers TODD WHITE CRAIG McCRACKEN Prop Designer TOM FOXMARNICK GEORGE GOODCHILD Clean-Up GEORGE GOODCHILD ERIK ELIZARREZ FRANK HOMISKI Background Design KENNY PITTENGER MICHAEL ROTH Background Painters ANDY CLARK CRAIG SIMMONDS Color Stylist CATHERINE SIMMONDS Sheet Timing ANDREW OVERTOOM MICHELLE BRYAN TOM YASUMI Animation Mixer KAREN SHAFFER Animation Checking SANDY BENENATI Main Title Theme by EBAN SCHLETTER Music by EBAN SCHLETTER Additional Music by STEPHEN HILLENBURG DEREK DRYMON Ending Theme by WALTER MURPHY Supervising Editor CHRISTOPHER HINK Picture Editor STEVE MARMEL Dialogue Editor TONY OSTYN Recording Facility WARNER BROS. ANIMATION SALAMI STUDIOS, LLC "Nicktoons Network Sally Cooper" Post Production Sound Services HORTA EDITORIAL, INC. Sound Supervisors TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ Sound Editors MICHAEL GEISLER BRIAN MARS JEFF HUTCHINS Foley Artist BRAD BROCK DIANE GRECO Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY "Nicktoons Network Tim Walters" Post Production Sound Services GLENWOOD EDITORIAL, INC. Sound Supervisor TIM BORQUEZ Sound Designers GLENN OYABE JESSA ARRUDA Sound Editors ROY BRAVERMAN LES WOLF Foley Mixer JASON FREEDMON Foley Artist VINCENT GUISETTI Re-Recording Mixers TIM GARRITY BRAD BROCK "Nicktoons Network Brian Minsky" Post Production Sound Services ADVANTAGE AUDIO SERVICES Sound Supervisor TIM GILMER TIMOTHY GARRITY Sound Designer ROY BRAVERMAN Sound Editors ROBBI SMITH ROB PRATT MELISSA ELLIS FIL BROWN Foley Artist CRAIG NG Foley Mixers MARY ERSTAD ROY BRAVERMAN Re-Recording Mixers RAY LEONARD MICHAEL BEIRIGER Post Production Sound Services HACIENDA POST Sound Supervisors TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, MPSE BRIAN MARS Sound Mixer TOM SYSLO Sound Designer JEFF HUTCHINS Sound Editors TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, MPSE MARK HOWLETT TOM SYSLO JEFF HUTCHINS DOUG ANDORKA KEITH DICKENS ERIC FREEMAN DAISUKE SAWA TONY OROZCO BOBBY CREW ROY BRAVERMAN Foley Artists MONETTE BECKTOLD DIANE GRECO Re-Recording Mixers ERIC FREEMAN ROY BRAVERMAN TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, CAS DOUG ANDORKA Recording Overseas Services WANG FILMS PRODUCTIONS, INC. YESON ANIMATION STUDIOS, INC. ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS, INC. YEARIM PRODUCTIONS, INC. Overseas Production Facility TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Unit Directors COLIN BAKER ROMY GARCIA Unit Coordinator WAYNE SMITH Layout Supervisors LEVY GERGARA ROSAURDO DELA VEGA Animation Supervisors ROBERTO ANGELES ALEX LEAL Clean-Up/IB Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Digital Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Production Manager WENG AGRUSA Animation ROLANDO ANGELO EDWIN ARCENA RIC BERNARDO JOSEPH BALDERAS LESTER CABARLES JEROME CO JOSELITO CRUZ ROLANDO DELFINO JOCELYN DIAZ NOEL DOMINGO ROSALIE ESTACIO EDELESON EUGENIO ALEXANDER FERRAREZ AKIBLA FLORES ANNABELLE GALVEZ NORIEL ISREAL DON JUAN ROBERT OCON NOMER PANLAQUI MANUEL PASCUAL JOJO REYNON WARREN ROMERO EDWIN SANTIAGO ROMMEL SANTIAGO EVANGELINA SORIANO LORNA SUN FRANCIS TAN DENIS TOMACRUZ SERAFIN BALNAJA TED CAMAHALAN SANNY DE RAMOS CYNTHIA JAYIER WILLY LEONARDO NATS MIRANDA REY MORANO OLIVER REGONIEL RAUL SANTOS ARTHUR TOLENTINO ROGEL VENTURANZA Technical Director DONATO VYTIACO Compositors VALMAN AGAPITSOL CRUZ DEXTER ALPIS ALLAN DAYAOUN JAMJES ARBOLEDA MARICAR DRIS BONG BARRIOS JULIET IGNAGIO MICHAEL BERSABAL JULIUS LEGASPI ANN CARREON MICHELLE LEVISTE MELVIN CARREON NESTOR MARASIGAN JAIME TRINADAD Painters JANE CABERA CHARINA MABALOT TONY CARDIENTE JOCELYN PANGAN PISEN CAYABYAN ESPERANZA PASANA ALONA DE LEON MARILYN PASANA DORIS DESIDERIO MICHAEL SALINDONG LOUIS DURIAN MARIFE SARMIENTO MIKEE ICARO MICHELLE TAN Color Stylists NELIA ERNI MILAGROS BAYLON MARIA CRISTINA FERNANDEZ Scanners JONATHAN CU GILBERT LANTION SOCORRO REY ROMEO CALENZUELA REDENTOR PUNZALAN Post Production Coordinator ALICIA PARKINSON Machine Room Operator CHRIS HOETGER Production Accountant CECILIA RHEINS Track Reading BRAD CAROW SLIGHTLY OFF-TRACK For Cartoon Network Studios Supervising Producer / Executive Producer BRIAN A. MILLER Director of Production / Supervising Producer JENNIFER PELPHREY Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network ANDRE LOPEZ KHAKI JONES LINDA SIMENSKY JAY BASTIAN Executive Producers MAXWELL ATOMS SETH MacFARLANE MIKE ROTH I A IA T S E''' ' © '''2005 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reversed.' Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Keith Furgeson Category:Richard Horvitz Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Jeff Glen Bennett Category:Colette Sunderman Category:Walter Murphy Category:Mark Osborne Category:Tim Garrity Category:Ernest Chan Category:Christopher Hink Category:Alan Smart Category:Keith Lowry Category:Maxwell Atoms Category:Mike Roth Category:Craig McCracken Category:C.H. Greenblatt Category:Lindsey Pollard Category:Episode credits Category:Season 11 Category:List of episode: Season 11